A battery mounted on an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, for example, is mounted with a service plug for interrupting electrical conduction between a power supply in the battery and a load composed of an electrical system in the vehicle. This service plug is a connector for ensuring working safety during maintenance of the electrical system in the vehicle.
A service plug disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-62042A includes a cap connector connected to the power supply side and a plug connector mated with the cap connector and capable of being unmated from the cap connector. During maintenance of the electrical system in the vehicle, the plug connector is detached from the cap connector. Accordingly, power fed to the electrical system in the vehicle is interrupted and the safety of an operator is ensured.
In order to detach the plug connector disclosed in JP 2013-62042A, two operations using separate parts, releasing a catch made by a catching arm and turning a lever, are required to be performed in cooperation. The operator, however, generally wears gloves, and performing these two operations in cooperation is difficult.